Taken to the Grave
by wildflower0310
Summary: Everybody has secrets they want to take to the grave. Some are petty and embaracing. Some are filled with gasp and horrors. The preacher said he was a good man. Everybody said he was a good friend. But the women in the two black veils didnt bother to cry. They took turns laying a rose down. Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground. He's not the only one who had a secret to hide


_**Merry Christmas! This is just a little one shot i did while working on Forever Ours. I got the idea by listening to Carrie Underwood's Two Black Cadilacs. This is a all human twilight story. So that means no enternal beauty, no vegitarian vampires, no hot guys changing into wolves, and no imprinting magic. Yes i did shake up Stephenie Meyer's plot a little. But fair warning. I'm only using her characters and some ideas from Carrie Underwood's song. The story is my plot and my idea. So i aplogize if you don't like that i changed everything just a tad bit. I hope you enjoy. And have a good** **holiday!**_

Taken to the Grave

Based on Two Black Cadillac's by Carrie Underwood

All human Twilight story

All Characters go to Stephenie Meyer. Two Black Cadilacs go to Carrie Underwood. Plot is by wildflower0310.

*Note* Leah and Emily are not related. Sam doesn't know Emily. Leah doesn't know Emily. They've never heard of each other. My plot is a little different than Stephenie Meyer's.

People all stared at the two shiny and sleek black Cadillac's as they drove down the road to the local Quileute reservation cemetery. They wondered if it was some rich company debating on setting up some business that will put La Push, Washington on the map. But they hushed when they saw that it was a funeral parade. They knew who's funeral it was: Sam Uley's. Such a sad, sad day for that.

One Cadillac held his wonderful lovely wife, Leah, while the other held the woman who loved him at night, Emily. Only the people didn't know the true story behind it all…

Leah ran her hand over the smooth interior of the 2014 Cadillac CTS Vsport. She's always wondered how her husband acquired enough money to buy such an expensive car when they still had his medical school loans to pay for. Now she knew. Doctors can be very flirtatious.

The first day Leah Clearwater saw the handsome Sam Uley, she knew that she was going to marry him. They were high school and collage sweethearts. Him going to be the medical field while she went into architecture. They would buy a quant little house in Seattle, Washington, have a family, grow old, and then come back here to be buried right beside each other.

Just Sam was going to be just a little bit early.

Leah looked down as she remembered the fateful day.

She heard a knock on her tinted black window and jumped, only to realize it was just her twenty-eight year old brother Seth Clearwater.

Leah put down her black tool veil and rolled down the window, shivering because of the gusty December wind.

"Leah, it's time to get started. Everybody's here. Jared and his wife had come just to be here. Even Emily Young came down from the Makah reservation. I wonder why though? She didn't know Sam, did she?" Seth said in a strangled voice.

He missed Sam. Everybody would. He was a beloved friend to everybody. The chief and leader of the Quileute reservation, Jacob Black, had valued Sam as a close friend. They've gone to each other's houses several times for barbeques and get togethers.

Leah nodded slightly and slowly got out of the car. She looked across the cemetery to see several, several people gathered around her husband's coffin, waiting for her so they can begin to get out of this snowy weather.

As her heals crunched against the snow, she acknowledged slightly a small, petite beautiful young woman covering her face with a black lace veil. They walked side by side to Sam's coffin, completely ignoring each other as if they never set eyes on each other before.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about Sam." Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black's fiancé, said as she came up to hug Leah.

Leah just nodded as she took her spot at the head of the crowd. She noticed Emily stay at the back with her close friend Rachel Lahote. She tilted her head down to stare at the snow covered ground. Leah decided to do the same.

They still had a few minutes before the funeral actually started but now that newly widowed Leah Clearwater Uley was here, the gossip started.

She overheard several conversations about how they felt sorry for Leah, how she was bottling everything in, was she going to go home and sob in her husband's shirt as she thought of his wrongful death? Leah was bottling something in, but it wasn't what the friends and family thought it was.

Leah remembered the day she met Sam. It was a day she replayed over and over again.

_Leah was at First beach with her friends and class mates enjoying the sort of warm July night. She was talking with one of Jacob and Rachel Black's sister Rebecca when she heard whoops and hollers. _

"_Ugh! Do _they _have to come?_" _Rachel Black whined. _

_Leah just sighed and shook her head, knowing Rachel was excited to see her on again and off again boyfriend Paul Lahote. _

_She saw a group of men walk over to the bonfire. Paul grabbed Rachel and kissed her hard enough that they needed to get a room, Jared Cameron came over to sit by his long time crush Kim, but Leah saw an older man standing. He looked about her age with dark black hair that came to about his shoulders, gorgeous copper skin with dark brown eyes. _

_He smiled slightly at her. When Leah smiled back he looked away._

"_Where's Jacob?" Rachel asked as she pulled away from Paul's lips._

"_Your little brother's up his new girlfriend's butt. I swear the girl has the poor guy wrapped." Embry Call said as he dug into his hot dog._

_Leah laughed slightly. Renesmee Cullen moved from Seattle to Forks a short while ago. Her father Edward Cullen moved back here with his wife, Isabella, and took over his father's practice. The Cullens were people who were highly respected in Forks and La Push. Partly because Jacob was the future Chief when he came of age; and the Cullens did several things to help anybody they could. They had enough money for it. They even did whatever they could to make Harry Clearwater's funeral less stressful. _

"_He's probably just with her for the money." Paul mumbled. Rebecca, Rachel, and Leah slapped him upside the head._

"_The Cullens are good people. Believe me, I should know." Leah her a deep voice say. She turned to realize that it was the mysterious man._

_She was mesmerized by his voice, his features. She never knew how long she was starring at him like a freak. Leah had one of those feelings that a character in a romance movie would get when she realizes that the man standing in front of her is the one she was going to marry. She just knew it._

"_Please to meet you…"she heard the beautiful man say as he stuck out his hand. Leah just stared at his face._

"_Your suppose to shake his hand, Leah." she heard Kim whisper in her ear._

"_Um…I-I'm sssorry. But-uh…I, um, didn't catch your name." Leah stumbled like an idiot._

"_I'm Sam Uley." he answered with a smile as if he never saw her acting like an idiot._

"_Leah Clearwater." she said a little bit calmer._

_Sam Uley settled in the wet sand next to her and they started talking. Leah laughed at every one of his jokes, Sam smiled when he realized she was single. Leah told him about her father who died of a heart attack a year ago and that now it was just her, her mother, and her younger brother Seth._

"_How old are you?" Sam asked._

"_Seventeen." Leah answered with embarrassment. He looked to be at least nineteen or twenty. This Sam Uley wouldn't want to date a minor. _

"_How old are you?" Leah asked with the smallest bit of hope that she was at least two years older than her._

"_Eighteen." Leah wondered why she never saw him around the local La Push high school. Surely she would have recognized him._

"_Do you go to the high school? I haven't seen you around?" Leah asked. She thought it wouldn't have been that hard. The high school is so tiny everybody knows everybody._

_Sam was silent for a moment, wondering how he was going to tell his story to a girl who sort of understood what it was like. _

_He let out a pent up breath that he was holding for a while. Leah wondered if he was going to get up and leave. She didn't want him to leave._

"God! I'm getting too into this!" _Leah thought to herself._

"_You want to take a walk down the beach with me?" Sam leaned over and whispered in her ear. She felt chill bumps go down her arms._

_Leah nodded. Sam got up and stuck out his hand to help Leah up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up to him and then they walked down the beach._

_Once Sam got her far away from the crowd, she was afraid. What would he do? What would he say?_

"_When I was young, my father left. It was just up to me and my mother to get by. Eventually I had to stop school to help her pay the bills. I'm just going back now." Sam answered as if he was upset by the fact his father left._

_She never asked why he dragged her away from the crowd. She never asked why he had hatred in his voice towards his father. She never asked anything. She just simply nodded and understood._

_Sort of. But she knew there was more to the story. She just thought that tonight was the wrong time to ask._

_They talked more as they got further and further away from. Both Leah and Sam got to know each other well._

_As it was getting closer for Leah's curfew, Sam walked her back to her car. _

"_I was-uh-wondering if you would…" Sam trailed, kicking his shoe against a rock as he looked down embarrassed._

"_Would I, what?" Leah asked even though she knew where this was going._

"_Um, would you…do you have anything planned this Tuesday?" he asked nervously._

"_No. Why?"_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere-or I can pick you up or-"_

"_Tuesday sounds fine." Leah laughed. She already got the impression that even though he was as big as a wrestler, he had a soft heart._

"_Great." Sam smiled. "What's your number?"_

_Leah dug in her car for a pen and grabbed his arm, writing on his arm. "That's my number."_

"_Thanks." Sam mumbled, looking at the number she had written on his arm as if a blind man was able to see the sun._

"_I'll call you." Sam said as she got into her car and drove off._

_The whole way home, Leah felt giggly and jumpy. Her mom wondered who was the mysterious young man who made her daughter finally smile since her father's death. Seth asked her did he have a nice car-which Leah just rolled her eyes too._

_A few hours later as she laid in bed finishing up weekend homework, she felt her phone ring in her blue jean pocket. Leah jumped up to answer it as quickly as she could, hoping it was Sam Uley._

"_Hello?" Leah asked in an exasperated voice._

"_Hey, it's Sam." he answered and her heart fluttered. _

"_Hey." Leah wanted to slap herself for answering so high pitched as she was trying to hide her excitement. He would think she was pathetic!_

"_I just wanted to say good night to you. And I was wondering what time did you want me to pick you up Tuesday."_

_Leah blushed. He called just to say good night to her. She couldn't believe it! _

…_And she was acting like a sixteen year old who had her first kiss._

"_Um…eight-thirty sounds good." Leah answered._

"_Good." Sam said._

_They talked for a little while longer before it was dead silence between them._

"_Leah?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I kind of need your address. I don't want to look like an idiot who can't find his date." he laughed. Leah gave him her address, which she was fearful to give but she knew her mother would like to meet this mystery boy she met at the beach._

"_Night, Lee Lee." Sam said and then hung up._

"_Night, Sam." She hung up and smiled like a geek._

_Leah flopped back onto her bed with a squeal. She knew she was acting crazy but she really didn't care. She knew it was crazy for her to be jumping around like an immature person but she didn't care. She was in love. The real world could wait for another day._

Leah looked away from her husband's grave in disgust. She thought that Sam Uley was the one for her. Not someone who would betray her trust and hurt her in one of the worst way a man could hurt her. She thought Sam loved her! Yes, they argued over money because of Sam's medical bills. When he came home with the black Cadillac to give to her for no apparent reason, Leah was angry. She eventually got over it though. But she never thought Sam had bought a second car for the woman who loved him at night.

Leah wanted to go into hysteric laughs as the preacher spoke how well Samuel Uley was a good man. How he loved his wife, how he loved his friends and family. He loved his friends all right. One more than he should…

"_Hey, babe." Sam came home tired as he had just spent a twenty hour "shift."_

"_Hey." Leah smiled as she walked up to her husband to kiss him. She noticed he smelled different. It wasn't something that Sam would wear. This smelled like woman's perfume._

"_Sam, you smell weird." Leah questioned as she pulled back from her husband's arms. She raised an eyebrow and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was._

"_Well, if you don't like it, I can take it back. I'm sure some other woman would love the smell of her favorite perfume." Sam huffed and walked back to the door. Leah noticed he had a small expensive bottle of perfume behind his back. It looked extremely expensive._

"_No, no. Thank you but you knew you shouldn't have done that. We have another one of your medical loan to pay and-"_

"_Already took care of it. Oh and I talked to Edward. He said that I could come work for him whenever I finish my residency." Sam said with a hint of excitement. He felt honored to work get the chance to work with Edward Cullen. His daughter was newly engaged to the Chief of the Quileute tribe, Jacob Black, and he was crazy over her. Renesmee was going to collage to become a lawyer so Jacob followed her to Harvard. They all wondered when Nessie would give up and just make the drive back and forth to Washington University._

"_That's great." Leah tried to sound excited but she kept looking at the expensive bottle of perfume. She looked at the brand name and realized it wasn't her favorite perfume. In fact, she hated the smell of the liquid in the tiny bottle. Her husband would never forget that. _

_Leah just pushed that to the back of her mind as they walked into the kitchen where Leah was cooking dinner. Sam kept talking, going on and on about how they would have to move back closer to Edward's practice._

_That made Leah stop short. "Move?" she asked. She loved where she had come from but it took her so long to leave what she wanted to run from._

"_I know how you are about going home, but I promise I'll make moving back worth it." Sam reassured, taking her hand._

_Leah just nodded. She already had her life planted here in Seattle. They would live here in there small home until they were able to buy a new house or if they had a child. Whichever came first. They would grow old together and be buried back in La Push. Not live there until the day they died._

_They ate and Sam said he was calling it a night. He gave his wife a chaste kiss and went to their room._

_Leah just sat there in their dining room and huffed. She looked at the tiny, expensive bottle of perfume that sat in front of her. Her husband would never forget something that simple. He knew everything about her but he came home with the wrong bottle of perfume? _

_Leah shook her head and mentally scolded herself. He was tired and probably excited that he was about to work with Edward Cullen in several months. He looked up to the Cullens as he would as a child looked up to their mother or father. Edward helped out him and his mother a lot as much as they have when Leah's family was in need. Isabella was use to the big city life of Arizona, but she followed her true love to the ends of the earth. Renesmee wasn't to happy about the move, but once she met Jacob everything changed._

"He's just tired. That's all." _Leah thought to herself. There was nothing wrong with her husband forgetting a stupid perfume. Men do it all the time. It was pathetic to get worked up over it._

But little did Leah know that her husband _did_ given her give her the wrong bottle. It was meant for another woman. And the other woman got the wrong bottle too. It seemed Samuel Uley was getting a little sloppy with his work. Inside and out of the hospital.

Leah noticed that the minister was done speaking, and as in tradition, it was the Chief's turn to speak about poor, deceased, "hard working" Sam Uley.

Jacob looked shaky as he took his spot before the crowd. Leah noticed that Renesmee pressed closed to him. She didn't know if it was because it was cold or if she was trying to be there for Jacob. Leah didn't care.

She noticed that whenever Jacob was speaking, he wouldn't look at her. His voice was shaky and nervous. Nessie pressed closer to him and looked at him as if she was sending him something mentally. Jacob wouldn't meet Leah's eyes. It seemed he only looked at the two black Cadilacs that parked side by side in a horror stricken facial expression.

"Sss-Sam Uley was a good friend to all of us. He had a rough past but that didn't stop him from making his life better. He was a much respected person and will be missed." was all Jacob said. Leah knew he was afraid of public speaking.

She could remember how he was before he found Renesmee and took over the role as Chief. His mother died whenever he was young due to a drunk driver. Jacob was in the back seat. Sarah was thrown from the driver's side and was killed upon impact. Jacob had to go through several surgeries to be back to normal.

Due to the head trauma he received, he had an extremely quick temper. He would get into fights at school, home, anywhere he could. People started calling him "mini Paul" due to his temper, which would send him into a rage. He hit his rebellious age at sixteen. Going out to parties, drinking too much, wrecking too many cars. His wrecks made him be put on the venerator three times, he coded twice, and he has several scars to add along to the surgeries he had over the ones when his mother died. His father, Billy, couldn't handle it anymore so his eldest sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, moved back to help their father with their younger brother.

Then Miss Renesmee Cullen moved into town. Jacob was awestruck, partly because Nessie didn't want anything to do with him. Leah always wondered why Renesmee wanted anything to do with him then. He was a trouble maker. His parents named him right. He was a trickster and didn't care what life he ruined. But eventually Renesmee calmed him down. He graduated high school then collage. Now he was engaged.

Life was good for the Chief.

But it wouldn't good for long.

It was only two months ago that Sam Uley's wife called _that_ number. The number that turned Leah's life upside down. The number that answered why Sam was coming home late, why he would rush in on his days off, why he would get important days mixed up. The number that changed everything. The number of his mistress.

_Leah curled up on the sofa with a box of tissues in her hand and a glass of wine on the coffee table. She didn't know if that was her fifth or sixth glass. She knew her brain was fuzzy but she also knew it wouldn't hurt the pain in her heart._

_Sam sat in the other chair and twirled his wedding band around his finger. He hadn't spoken much. He hadn't looked at her._

_Leah wiped her eyes with the tissue and downed the glass, pouring another. She knew from Jacob Black's experience that alcohol wouldn't take the pain away, but it did help. She felt as if somebody close to her died. Somebody close to her did die. _

_Her baby. Her miracle baby._

_Sam and Leah went through several doctors appointments to get pregnant. The doctor told Leah that it would be a one in a million chance she would get pregnant. Leah's heart sunk but Sam was fine with it. Instead of comforting his wife he rushed off to God knows where and didn't come home till the next morning._

_A few months later, Leah found out she was pregnant. She was ecstatic but her husband wasn't. They had a big argument over if Leah should keep it or not. Sam said she would loose it. That they couldn't afford it right now. Leah didn't like how he was talking about their child as if she wanted a puppy. Sam told her again that she would loose it. Leah asked why and Sam told her what the doctor already said. It was a one and a million chance. But if by that one percent Leah was able to conceive a child, she wouldn't be able to keep it._

_Leah kicked Sam out of their bedroom and cried. She hoped that her husband would at least knock on the door and apologize. He didn't even wait near her door. He didn't even sleep on the couch! Her just got in his car and sped off._

"_Are you going to drink that whole bottle of wine?" Sam asked. Leah just shrugged. He hadn't even said that he was sorry. He didn't even bother to comfort his wife. And they lost the baby today! She didn't even have it that long and it was taken away from her!_

"_Lee Lee…" Sam trailed._

"_You were right. I couldn't keep it. I couldn't keep something that I wanted for so long." she sobbed. _

_Sam walked over to his drunken wife and took her in his arms. "It's just a medical condition you have. Many women have it. That doesn't stop us from having kids. There's always adoption." he said._

"_But I don't want somebody else's! I want my own! I want one to carry on the Uley name. I want one to have your eyes and my nose. I want your child, Sam! Can't you understand that!?" Leah shouted then hiccupped. She reached over to her glass unsteadily and almost fell. Sam caught her in time and laughed. He knew his wife was hilarious when she had too much to drink. She didn't drink often so that could be the case why._

"_I know, baby." he soothed. Leah liked it when he was actually there for her. Every since the beginning of his residency he's been distant with her. She needed her husband now more than ever._

"_Can't we try again?" she asked._

"_You know what the doctor said. It's not going to happen." Sam said, taking her face in his hands._

_Leah just nodded. Sam picked her up and brought her to their room. He laid her down and covered her. Leah curled up again as if she was cold and sniffled. She knew these next few months would be horrible. She didn't know how she would be able to come home for holidays, or weddings, or birthday parties, when all her friends would have children. She couldn't! It already seemed like everywhere she went she heard or saw a child. Either they were laughing, playing, talking, crying, and that's what killed Leah. And her husband didn't even care._

"_I love you, Sam." Leah whispered as she drifted off to sleep. She heard her husband walk to the door. She expected him to walk out as he had before without saying that he loved her back but he didn't. _

_Leah heard her husband sigh and say "I love you too, Leah. I'm sorry." Sam barely said above an audible whisper. He walked out and shut the door._

_The next morning Leah woke up with a gigantic headache-and the sun beating down on her eyes was not helping either. She felt to see if her husband had came to bed but his spot was empty. Sam must have slept on the couch or something. He wouldn't leave Leah when she needed him the most._

_But he has been acting weird lately. He's more secretive. Normally he tells Leah everything, but now he hides the simplest things,_

_Leah slowly got up and walked out to the room. "Sam?" she called but there was no answer. The whole house was quiet._

_Leah walked into the kitchen to get some aspirin to help her with her headache. She wished she could take something that could get rid of the ache inside her heart. A tear slipped down Leah's cheek. She was so close to getting that fairy tale ending and it was all being ripped away from her._

_As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed a note written very sloppy as if the person was in a rush. She recognized her husband's writing and started to read it._

_Leah,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you but I was paged early this morning. You were sleeping hard so I didn't bother to wake you. I hope you can forgive me. I'll be home as quick as I can. I miss you already. Until then, if you need me, you know where to find me._

_ Sam._

_Leah smiled. Maybe her husband was going back to his normal self. She needed him too. Leah couldn't do this on her own. _

_She didn't feel like going out or talking to anybody, so Leah just lounged around all day. As she sat on the couch, she absently put her hand on her stomach where her miracle baby should be. He should be growing inside of her. He should have Sam's eyes and Leah's nose. He shouldn't be dead. Why was he ripped away from her? Why couldn't they try again? Yeah, the doctor said if she got pregnant again it would end up in the same way. He could have gone ahead and said Leah was a freak. He basically said that there was no way possible Leah would be able to get pregnant again. What a perfect way to sugar coat it._

_Leah had so many things swarming around from her head. It was between her lost miracle and how weird Sam was acting. They were married. It was for better or for worse, right?_

_As she was thinking of these things, Leah barely noticed that it was Sam's phone. He must have forgotten it in his rush to work. It quit right before Leah got to it._

_She picked up the phone to see a number she didn't recognize. Leah raised her eyebrow. She redialed the number again. _

_It rang a few times and a voice answered on the other end of the line. "Hey, sexy. Are you coming to take me on that date you promised tonight." a woman said in a seductive tone of voice._

_Leah's stomach wrenched together. Her heart hurt even worse. She couldn't speak. Was this why Sam has been acting so weird? Was this why he was coming home with gifts? Was this why he came home late or not at all? Leah thought it was just work. Oh, her husband was working all right. _

_Sam was having an affair! _

"_Date? What date? Wait. Who is this?" Leah demanded. She wanted to know who was the woman that couldn't see that she was messing with a married man! But Sam should have never given into to this woman's attempts. How dare he!_

"_Emily Young. This is Sam Uley's number correct?" There was a small part that hoped it was just a wrong number. But when the mysterious mistress said her husband's name her heart sank. _

"_This is." Leah answered, angrily. She couldn't cry right now. She was too angry at this Emily and Sam for doing this! "How do you know Sam?"_

"_Sam and I have had a relationship for a while now. Who is this?" Emily asked. She seemed confused as if she doesn't know who she was talking too._

"_Oh you know who I am." Leah growled._

"_No I don't! Who is this?"_

"_Leah. Sam Uley's _wife."_ she answered through clenched teeth. "You should know not to mess around with married men."_

_Leah couldn't believe this! She had just found out that she had miscarried and now her husband was having an affair on her?! How could she have been so stupid to it all?! She should have followed her gut in the first place! Maybe if it wasn't for Sam she would still have the baby! She should have never fallen in love with him. She should have taken the warnings from Kim that he was a flirt. _

_But he was such a great husband. He was a great man. Why would he keep a secret like this? WHY DID HE DO THIS? WHY DID LEAH HAVE TO BE THE ONE WHO WAS MARRIED TO HIM!_

"_I had no clue he was married. I walked into the hospital to get some stitches removed and he was the doctor who helped me. He didn't have a wedding band on his finger. Every moment I was with him he never had one on!"_

_The more they talked, the angrier the two women got. Sam was hiding from both of them. It turned out that he would accidentally switch the presents he had gotten for his two women. And Sam was going to meet up with Emily tonight! Right when Leah needed him, he was going to spending his night with another woman as he had so many nights before! Leah didn't bother wanting to cry. She lost her baby and she lost her husband. She would cry over the baby but she wanted to do something more to Sam._

_Emily and Leah both decided that Sam should not get away with this. They were going to put an end to all his secrets for once and all._

_Leah knew everybody had skeletons in their closet. But Sam's was finally released. They just needed to find the perfect time and the perfect cover story. Leah _was_ in love with Samuel Uley. She married him. Carried his child. Loved him for all his craziness. They would grow old together. They would be buried side by side._

_Just Sam was going to be buried a lot sooner than he planned on it._

Due to loosing her baby and finding out the news about Sam, it sent Leah over the edge. She hated Sam from then on. She grieved the loss over her child everyday. But she wasn't going to grieve the loss over her "wrongfully" dead husband. He got what he deserved. Just like Leah and Emily got what they deserved. Leah was sure that Sam had heard of the saying "Hell hath no fury over a scorned woman." It was worse when you had two scorned women into the mixture.

Leah noticed that Mistress Emily was now standing beside her. She wasn't crying and neither was Leah. They both put a rose onto his coffin. They both threw dirt into the ground. They both remembered that fateful day.

_It took two months for them to plan but they eventually did. Leah would take Sam out and bring him to a dirt road that nobody traveled on anymore. Emily would be the one to do the dirty work then. It would be classified as a murder. The killers just robbed him, shot him, and then dumped him off as if he was trash. Emily said she had the perfect place to get the gun and who to blame it on. Leah didn't bother to ask from whom. All she wanted was revenge. She was classified as crazy now. Only her doctor thought it was because of the loss over her child. It wasn't just that._

_Leah took Sam out. The mistress and the wife decided to get Sam drunk so it wouldn't look too suspicious. He wouldn't know what was going on. He would be too drunk to notice._

_Leah made sure that her part of the job would be done. She wasn't going to go to jail for this dirt bag. Emily said she would do the dirty work and Leah let her._

_As they walked out the bar, Leah let Sam lean against her as he could walk. He was loud and obnoxious and just for that moment Leah was embarrassed. He was stumbling around even with support. He couldn't even hold his own self up._

_Leah helped her cheating husband into the Cadillac that Sam had bought both her and Emily. No wonder why they were in so much debt. He kept buying expensive items for the both of them._

_Leah sped off. Sam would slur and ramble something but Leah paid it no mind. He mentioned that he was lucky to have a women like her and other stuff that she knew was only the alcohol._

"_WAS THAT BEFORE OR AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Leah wanted to shout to her husband but she kept her mouth shut, her head straight, and her eyes on the road. _

_Once Leah got to the road she grabbed the gun from her boot, making sure it was cocked, loaded, and ready just in case Emily did something wrong. _

"_Where we at?" Sam slurred. He was stupidly looking around as if he could make out where they were at through the tinted windows._

_Leah only smiled and pointed the gun to the back of her husband's head. Sam froze. "Get out." she commanded._

_Sam was breathing heavy. "Leah?" he asked._

"_Get out!" Leah yelled. She wanted to yell why would he do this to them. She wanted to yell so many things at him but Emily told her not to._

"_Why!" Sam shouted back._

"_Because you a cheating man who was going to sleep with another woman while your wife lost a child, you're a pig, and you deserve this!" Emily yelled after she opened the door, pointing her mysterious gun right at the top of Sam's forehead. "Now get out. Me and you will have a little chat."_

_Since Sam had guns pointed at both ends, he stumbled out. Leah wondered why she couldn't shoot him. She was his wife! He did more harm to her than Sam did to Emily!_

_Leah got and followed them, still pointing the gun. Emily said that once Sam was out of the car, Leah was to drive off and pretend to be the worried wife that was scared of where he husband was late at night. Leah has been that for the past few months. She was tired of being the wife who was worried about a husband who didn't even love her._

"_Wha-what is going on?!" Sam shouted as he stumbled around, trying to get away from the two women who were pointing a gun._

_Leah progressed to her cheating, lying husband while he ran. That's all Sam was good for. Running._

"_Leah! Get back in the car!" Emily commanded. "You'll mess everything up!"_

"_He ruined my life! I lost my baby! I deserve to do this!" Leah shouted back, her eyes filled with rage. _

_Leah pulled the trigger and released, it hitting Sam's back. He screamed in pain, and hit the ground. "LEAH!" Sam shouted._

_Emily walked over and kicked Sam in the side to roll him onto his back. Leah could see the tears rolling down Sam's face but she had no emotion. Sam deserves to rot in the hell he's going to._

"_I-I-I'm s-s-s-orrry." Sam stammered._

"_Too late now." Emily growled. They both took two more shots. Leah saw movement ahead of her but didn't pay no mind. She just kept shooting until she ran out of bullets._

_It was over._

_Leah was a widow._

_Sam was dead._

"_Leah, go. Get out of her now!" Emily shouted, pushing her back to the car and taking her gun and shoving her into her car. Leah was numb but not from the pain of shooting her husband. It was just pure adrenaline._

_Leah got in the car. If they were caught, Leah would plead insanity. That's what she was. Leah was insane. She didn't know or care what Emily was._

_Leah sped off. She would pretend to be the worried wife. She would call his phone several times. She would call the police. But she would refuse to cry over him. He didn't deserve it._

Over a total Sam was shot over ten times. The police never thought it was Leah or Emily. They thought it was somebody else. They had the evidence. A gun with his fingerprints. Leah had to admit that Emily did a good job.

The minister said a prayer then they broke. Leah didn't stop to speak to the crowd. She had other plans. She was leaving Washington. So was Emily. They split what was left of Sam's money and were leaving. Leah had no clue where Emily was going and she didn't care. Leah just knew after this she would ditch the Cadillac and run.

Leah hopped in her car and sped off. Leah felt zero emotion. She wouldn't. She would start a new life. Dye her hair. Change her name maybe. Who knows?

Just she knew she would never see this place again. She wouldn't see the mistress. She wouldn't see her mother or brother. She wouldn't see this place again. She wouldn't see her dead husband's grave again. It can moss over and ruin. He can turn to bone then dirt.

Sam wasn't the only one who had a secret to hide.

"_Goodbye, Sam. I hope you enjoy where you're at._" Leah thought then sped off, leaving everything behind.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as Leah sped off. That meant they were going to be okay. She played her part well. So did Emily.

She felt a flutter in stomach and gasped. Emily still wasn't use to that feeling. That's the reason why she was running. Emily was four months pregnant with a dead, cheating, married man's baby. She wasn't going to mention it to Leah. It would practically destroy her. Her family on the Makah reservation would disown her.

Emily was kind of glad Leah did most of the shooting; but at the time of Sam's killing, she didn't know she was pregnant.

She was pregnant with a worthless man's baby. She screwed around with him. She was the mistress. Both Leah and Emily thought Sam loved her. That's what he said anyway. But all Emily was to Sam was somebody to love at night.

Emily took one look at Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. They were talking but Emily couldn't hear. She thought she planned out everything perfectly so the blame wouldn't be on them.

Jacob Black had a rough, rebellious past and sometimes old habits die hard.

The story is that Sam and Jacob got into an argument. When things weren't going Jacob's way he pulled out his gun and shot Sam then took off.

Emily couldn't believe that the Quileute's Chief was so irresponsible. Leaving a gun out to simply take. Leah mentioned that he was slightly mentally off due to his head trauma. He was the easiest target.

Part of Emily felt guilty that she was blaming a complete stranger but she wasn't going to jail for Sam's cheating. Leah wasn't either. They were both getting away before karma got to them.

Their secret was going to be taken to the grave. Just like Sam's.

Jacob took a shaky, deep, breath as he saw the two black Cadillacs speed off. He knew what really happen. He watched it all.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay. I know you and Sam were close." Nessie said as she pressed closer to him and rose up to kiss his cheek.

Nessie has been there for him since he saw what went down. She didn't ask any questions and he didn't put off any information. Just he knew she kept him from going back to his old habits.

Jacob had a rough life. He watched his mother die. He had severe head trauma that wouldn't leave him the same. Then he hit his rebellion time. He drank too much. Partied till dawn. Almost died several times. He was going to die young if Renesmee didn't calm him down.

He always felt weird growing up. Like he was an alien or something. When his mom died, it made it even worse. He acted out a little at school but sixteen was what really when he hit it. He felt like he was an adult and he could do what he wanted to do. He got into fights. His temper blew up quickly due the accident and wrecking many cars didn't help either. Jake knew he was about to drive his father to the ground but he didn't care. He knew he had potential. He knew he was wasting his life away. Again, Jacob didn't care.

Then Renesmee Cullen moved into Forks. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. With her chocolate brown eyes, her bronze ringlets, and how she wanted nothing to do with Jacob. The first time he tried to flirt with her, she threw her drink smack in his face and called him a stupid, idiotic, arrogant, big ego, jerk that was a drunk and was going to waist his life away. When she stormed away, Jacob Black knew he was in love with her.

Eventually the goofy part of Jacob won Renesmee over. He worshiped the ground she walked on. Nessie reminded him so much of his mother. The patience, the loving attitude, the vibe she put off that made everybody fall in love with her. Other's thought he was just after her money but he wasn't. He was in love with this brown eyed beauty.

Then Jacob's old habits got to him again. Nessie caught him kissing another girl once and told Jacob to stay away from her. He was heartbroken and went back to his old ways that Nessie was bringing him out of.

Jake was moping around so one of his best friend's, Embry Call, persuaded him to go out. Jake was the one driving that night when he was in no condition too. They were driving home. They were talking about the break up. Embry said to move on. Jacob didn't want to. Nessie was the only girl that made him feel like he belonged somewhere. While Jake wanted to disappear, Nessie kept him a grounded.

While they were arguing, Jacob swerved into the other lane and hit a car head on. It put Jacob in a coma and Embry, and the other person dead. Nessie stayed with Jacob while he was under. When he woke up, Nessie kissed him. Jacob asked about Embry. Nessie looked away at first then told him that Embry died on impact. The other person who was in the other vehicle that died was a mother of three.

Jacob had flash backs of his own accident when a drunk driver killed his own mother. He imagined how the kids were taking it. Crying. Hugging her favorite robe that she always wore in the mornings. He killed two people that didn't deserve to die. Embry had a life ahead of him and the mother had to watch her children grow up. He took that away.

Jacob was left scared. Inside and out. Paul took him out back and they got in a fight. Paul was stronger than Jake so he obviously won. He told Jacob that it was time to grow up and be a man.

So he did. He graduated high school and then college. He followed Renesmee to college until she moved back to take classes at Washington University. He opened his own car garage so he could save up to buy a ring. Became Chief of the Quileute tribe once he was able to. He proposed to Renesmee and they were going to get married next fall.

And he also saw the murder of Sam Uley.

"Jake!" Nessie shouted, trying to get his attention. He jumped.

"Sorry." he whispered, looking down at the snow covered ground. "What were you asking?"

"I asked if you were going to be okay. You look pale." Nessie said with worry and concern. Her gloved hand brush over the scar from his left eye all the way down to the bottom of his jaw that was left as a constant reminder of the lives he took away. He tried to keep it covered up with his long hair but it was nearly impossible when you're working with cars; and Nessie made him put it back for the funeral. The scars all over his body were reminders of the hell he brought everybody through. Including Nessie

"I'm fine." he answered in a strangled voice. He was nothing but fine. Part of him wanted to scream out what he saw but the other part was afraid. Jacob wasn't mentally handicap, but he wasn't the same. He was scared of what the two murderers would do if they found out who turned them in.

"No you're not. Tell me." Nessie begged. His temper flared up and he took deep breaths to calm down like his therapist said too. Yes, he went to therapy. It was court ordered and Nessie said she wouldn't marry him if he didn't go.

Jacob wished he could. He wanted to. He's woke up with nightmares about it all night.

_It was late at night when Jacob decided to take his daily run. It helped him calm down after a long day and kept him out of trouble. He tried to run in the mornings, because Nessie preferred him too, but he was running late and didn't have time. So he decided to take it late at night. It was cool to Jacob's liking even though Nessie hated him going out this late._

_He decided to change his route and go on an old deserted road. He sprinted down the road, leaving all the stress of today behind him. It felt good to just take off and only worry about tripping over his two feet. Which he was prone to doing. A lot._

_He couldn't get the middle of the day out of his mind. This woman went up to his shop, having break trouble. He just came in from shooting out back. He was selling his pistol and wanted to make sure it was in perfect condition. He wanted to get rid of it. During his idiotic, immature years he's pulled it on several people. He didn't want to be tempted again. He wanted the perfect life for Renesmee to have. She knew he wasn't all in the same. She's put up with a bunch of his crap and she deserved a good life even though she would have a damaged husband._

_As Jacob was fixing her car, the woman was asking about his life. Jacob gave a brief explanation, not really wanting to tell a total stranger that a crazy person was working on her car. She asked about Nessie, which Jacob was glad to talk about. After he was done, she paid him, hoped in the car and left._

_Once Jacob was done cleaning up, he walked over to the table to put his gun up. He noticed it wasn't there. Jake thought he put it on the table. He knew he was forgetful but he knew he shouldn't have been forgetful about a lethal weapon._

"_Hey, man." his brother-in-law, Paul, walked into the shop to find a distressed Jacob. "What's wrong?" _

"_Um…nothing." Jake said, trying to act normal. He stumbled around the garage trying to make things look like nothing was wrong. He walked over to fixing his old Volkswagen Rabbit that was giving him the last straw. Paul came over to help. Probably just to be nosy._

"_You're breathing heavy. 'Bout to have a melt down?" Paul joked. Jake slightly laughed. Paul was the only one that joked about all of this._

"_No." Jacob simply answered._

"_Then what's wrong?"_

"_What make you think something's wrong!" Jake snapped. Paul put his hands up then went back to working on the Rabbit. _

"_Somebody took the gun." Jake blurted. _

_Paul looked at him in suspicion. "I thought you were getting rid of it. You're suppose to. You're on you're last chance. I can't keep sticking up for you-"_

"_I know. I was going to take it to the pawn shop after work so I brought here. I went out back to make sure it still works. There was a girl-"_

"_Don't tell me you did more than just work on her car."_

"_Of course I did just that! Nessie told me I had one more chance and I really don't want to loose her again!" Jake shouted._

"_You sure you brought it-"_

"_Yes."_

"_You know you're just as-"_

"_I brought it, Paul. I know I did. I may be crazy but I know I did. Maybe that woman took it or something." Jacob shrugged. He had no clue why but it just came out._

"_What? To kill her husband? Nessie's been telling you too much about those crime shows." Paul laughed._

_Jacob looked up from under the hood and glared at Paul. "Shutup." Jake told him._

"_No can do, brother-in-law." Paul joked, putting Jacob in a choke hold. They wrestled for a few minutes then Paul helped him close up the shop. He went home, kissed Renesmee, ate dinner, and then said he was going on his run. All trying to remember what happen to that mysterious gun._

_Jacob hit the gravel, making him snap back into reality. He swore under his breath and got up. He continued to look at the headlights and his nosiness kicked in._

_Jacob cautiously walked further until he saw three figures. Two holding guns, one on his back sobbing._

_Jacob dived into the woods._

"_I-I-I'm s-s-s-orrry." He heard a familiar voice stammer. He recognized it easily. That voice that was on the ground sobbing was Sam Uley._

"_To late now." he heard a familiar voice say. It was the woman at the shop! _

_Jacob pressed closer to get a better view. He noticed by the short hair that it was Sam's wife Leah holding a gun too. It felt like all the air rushed out of Jacob. He was watching his friend's murder._

_More shots were fired, making Jacob jump every time. He was shocked at what he saw; but he couldn't step out of the woods to stop it. He was frozen. He couldn't do anything._

_The guns stopped and Sam's body slumped. Blood spilled out everywhere. Sam's head rolled to the side and it felt like it was all Jacob could look at. Sam Uley's eyes were blank. Like they he was a doll with glassed over eyes. His friend was dead. His wife and a mysterious woman killed him. Jacob saw it all but he never did anything about it._

_The woman yelled something to Leah and shoved her in the car. The sleek black Cadillac kicked up gravel and dust and sped off._

_And that's when Jacob ran. He ran through the woods with eyes blurry with tears. He ran into several trees or brush. Tripped over roots, rocks, and his own feet. He could feel the limbs scratching him like they were claws to stop him and drag him under. He ran as fast as he could. Jacob Black couldn't believe what he saw. It felt like it was a dream. A strange, horrible dream._

Jacob remembered that night he stormed in breathing heavy. He had blood dripping from his arms and knees and pain shot through his left leg. He had no clue what was going on around him.

Nessie ran through the hall to see what the commotion was. Jacob was on his knees in a praying position and wrapped his arms around his body. He just saw someone murdered. Not just _someone_ but his friend who he saw just that morning. The one who told him about Leah's miscarriage and her drunken night. The one who said he was going to surprise her with something special to make her feel better. The one who got shot several times by two most likely scorned women.

He could clearly remember what Nessie was telling him. She was worried about him, but Jacob never answered any of her questions. Everything kept coming back to him. He never imagined Sam would cheat on his wife. From the outside he worshiped the ground Leah walked on. He guessed on the outside was much different on the inside. Jacob could understand that.

Since Jacob wouldn't answer or talk to Renesmee, she called her father in panic. Jacob could remember Edward looking at his leg, asking what was wrong, but he never answered. It felt like he was there in that exact room but his mouth wouldn't move. He could comprehend what was going on but couldn't find his voice to answer.

Edward gave him some type of pain medicine that made him a little loopy. He still couldn't find his voice no matter what Nessie asked him. All he did was just stare up at the ceiling, Nessie running her fingers through his long hair. He let the tears fall as he remembered. He saw a _murder_! He saw his friend's wife and the women that he had a funny feeling about kill him mercilessly! And all he could do was sit here and cry! All he did was sit by and watch! He should have called the cops! He should have did something! He was the Chief! He needed to do something!

"I feel sorry for Leah though." Nessie said as she shivered against the cold.

Jacob looked at her in disbelief but remembered that she didn't know. She didn't know what her fiancé saw and was too chicken to tell the cops.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well…first off she lost her baby. Then she was told that there was no hope in her trying again. And _then_ she found out that her husband cheated on her-whom she loved very much. I mean, if I went through something like that I would be over the edge too." Nessie laughed.

Jacob looked at his fiancé. Does she know? Did Jacob talk in his sleep about it? "Who do you think did it-kill Sam I mean?"

"Well…it does seem logical that somebody would want to kill Sam. He was going to become a very rich man. But I'm not getting in it and neither are you." she ordered, pointing her finger in his chest. Jacob laughed. He was already in it.

He still couldn't believe he saw Sam Uley murdered. His wife, Leah, killed him. He cheated on Leah. What happen that made Sam change. He fooled them all. Everybody thought he was well respected.

Guess they were all wrong.

"What are the Washington State police doing here?" Jake heard Renesmee say. He saw a police car drive into the parking lot and get out. He could clearly tell right away that it was his friend Quil Artera

Jacob, Embry, and Quil use to be close friends. They did everything together. They got into a lot of trouble together. But Jake and Quil drifted apart when he killed Embry. Quil didn't say anything, but Jacob figured that it was because of their friend's death. He deserved it so Jacob never asked Quil why.

"What's Quil doing here?" Jacob asked. Quil got out of his car in his full blown uniform. He must have been on call and rushed to the funeral.

Jake noticed he was walking over to where Nessie and he were standing. Could he be asking about what he had witnessed? What would he say? What would Nessie's reaction be?

"Jake…" Quil trailed with sadness all across his face.

"What?" Jake asked worried. It felt like he instantly knew what was wrong.

"What's going on?" Nessie asked as she saw the two's faces.

"Jacob Black, put your hands behind your back." Quil stated in a voice that showed no emotion.

"What!" Jacob shouted. "I-I-I didn't do anything. I swear I didn't!" he told Renesmee as he saw her face.

"Wha-why! What did he do! He hasn't done _anything_!" Nessie shouted at Quil. By now Bella and Edward came over along with Paul, his sister, Jared and Kim.

Quil grabbed Jacob by the shoulder roughly and spun his around. He's been working out. He felt the cold of the handcuffs go around his wrist and panicked. What was going on? What did Jacob do?

"Hold on, Officer, what is going on?" Edward asked. All Jacob saw was Nessie's eyes. Her chocolate, brown eyes were filled with tears and disbelief. Did Nessie believe Quil?

"Yeah, what's going on?! Why am I in these? I didn't do anything." Jacob wanted to fight like he use to do but he had Nessie. He didn't want to make her feel even worse. He didn't want to give Quil anymore reason to put him in the back of that police car.

"Jacob Black…you have been arrested for the murder of Samuel Uley…" That's when Nessie collapsed. Jacob rushed to catch her but Quil held him back. He couldn't do anything since his hands were handcuffed!

Wait. Did Quil say Jake was arrested for _murder_? Sam Uley's murder?

"NO! NO! IT WASN'T ME! I PROMISE YOU IT WASN'T ME!" Jacob shouted as he fought against Quil. Nessie was being held up by Edward and looked shocked. Jacob was too. He's changed. He would never deliberately kill somebody. He's learned his lesson.

Everybody was shocked. Jacob was numb, shocked, confused. How could they blame him? He was no where near the murder scene. He should have did something but he didn't do enough to get arrested for his friend's murder.

Quil started dragging Jacob off but that made him fight more. He had to tell Nessie. She would know what to do. He would shout it to the whole world if he had to.

"IT WASN'T ME! I-I-IT WAS SOMEBODY ELSE! IT WAS HIS WIFE! THE WOMAN WHO HE CHEATED ON WITH! I SWEAR TO GOD IT WAS NOT ME!" he shouted.

Quil dragged him to the back of the car and was struggling to put Jacob in the back seat. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Nessie was shouting, fighting against Paul, Jared, Edward's hold. He had to fight to be with her. She's given up so much for him. He needed to see her. He never killed anybody. He never would. How was the blame put on him?

"Please, man, don't do this." Jake heard Quil beg.

Jake spun around. "Please…Let me see Nessie. I promise you, Quil, I did not do this. I witnessed it. I saw who it was. I'll be more than happy to tell you. Just…please. Let me see Renesmee." Jacob begged. He never cried in front of people-never showed vulnerability. But now the tears streamed down. He was being accused of something he did not do. His Nessie had to watch him be arrested.

Jacob could tell that Quil didn't believe him but nodded anyway. "Keep your mouth shut about this." he growled then walked Jake over to Renesmee.

Nessie was sobbing as she ran to Jacob and wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist. He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around her, but all he could do was rest his chin on her bronze, ringlet curled head. He kissed the top of it, smelling in her apple-cucumber shampoo.

"Did you do it?" Nessie asked Jacob. Her make-up ran down her face, and all Jacob wanted to do was wipe her tears away. "Please tell me you…" she couldn't finish.

"No. Never. It was not me, Ness. Please believe me. I beg you to please believe me. I saw it. I know who did it."

"Who? Tell them? Please be telling me the truth."

"I am. I did. I'll tell more. It was Leah. She and some other woman killed him at some deserted, gravel road." Jacob answered, hopefully loud enough everybody would hear.

"I believe you."

Jacob looked at Nessie. In his gut he knew she believed him. She always would. Nessie was the reason he was still living. She was what changed him. She was what kept him grounded. "But what I don't understand is how they're putting the blame on you." she whispered. He knew that face. This was a face he loved. It was her determined to figure out a case look. She's gonna make a damn good lawyer some day.

If he ever got to see her be one.

Jacob was about to answer when Quil started tugging on him, trying to get him back to the car. Jake begged to let him have a few more minutes. He didn't want to be charged with a murder he didn't do.

Nessie ran up to him and crashed her lips onto his. He kissed back, shaking off Quil. He was about to pull her closer when his arms slapped him in the back. He had forgotten he was handcuffed. Being accused of something he didn't do!

Eventually Quil pulled him away from Nessie. "I love you." Jake breathed, trying to get back to Nessie.

"I know. I love you too. I swear, Jacob, I'll get you out." Nessie said determined.

For some reason the words of his fiancé made his knees give out. He wanted to throw up. He was being accused of a murder he _witnessed_, and there was no way he was going to get out. Everybody would believe the state. They would use he had a rebellious past. Killed two people already. He was nothing but a drunk.

But he would have to have a trial. He was engaged to Renesmee Cullen. Edward could get him the best lawyers out there. If he believed his future son-in-law that is. Edward never really liked Jacob until he proved that he was the right man for his daughter. Jacob always wanted to be how Edward was as a father. Now it seemed he would never have a life with Renesmee Cullen. His brown eyed beauty.

"You promise?" he asked as Quil pushed him into the police car.

"I swear to my grave I won't stop until you're out." she whispered.

Quil slammed the door and got in the driver's seat, pulling off. It finally happened. Jacob Ephraim Black was being accused of murder. A murder that he did not do. A murder that he saw his wife and mistress commit. A murder that there was no way he was going to be able to prove his innocence with the past he's had.

He begged Quil to believe him. He even shouted what he saw over and over again until his voice was hoarse. Quil slid the glass over the back seat so Jacob couldn't speak to him. Jake didn't care. He would say it over and over again who had did it. They could fall but he wasn't going down with them.

Jacob put his head on the cold glass window, freezing his butt off. He had so many emotions running through his head. Anger, shock, grief, fury, scared. He bared his teeth. He would get out. He would prove his innocence. He would have a life with Renesmee Cullen. He hoped the two, black Cadillac owners would enjoy a stone cold bed because after he was done, that's where they would be. He would make them pay. He didn't have no clue in hell who put his name up as somebody to kill Sam Uley but he had a feeling it was that mysterious chick that he fixed his breaks for. That stole his gun. That helped Leah Clearwater Uley kill her husband. Leah and her would pay.

He would make sure of that. Nessie swore to her grave that she would help him prove his innocence. He would prove it. He would tell his story. He would gladly do anything to prove that he didn't do it. That Leah Uley did.

Sam was a good man. But he had skeletons and secrets that he took to his grave. Leah and Sam's mistress thought they would too. Jacob would release all those skeletons. They would be taking to the grave.

It was his job to dig them up.

~~~ _Taken to the Grave ~~~_

_**And the preacher said he was a good man**_

_**And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye, Bye Bye, Bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye  
~ Carrie Underwood**_

_**Two Black Cadillac's**_


End file.
